Kagerou Days Lyrics
by Sherri3555
Summary: Lyrics of their songs. I do not own them. Belongs to JubyPhonic. Not in order. Now continuing.
1. Shounen Brave

"Leave me alone" I cried "and please quit teasing me!"

Shivering up and down, I couldn't do a thing

Why am I so afraid of being left behind?

Sometimes I think that "bravery" just doesn't like me

We were the same, a dog abandoned in the rain

Reaching a hand, I begged for him to know my pain

Holding him tight, I whispered shaking in the night

"You're different, right? You won't bully me and things will be alright"

"How 'bout you and me be friends?"

"But we'll never have to use any words"

"Although I've still got things to speak"

I just couldn't see the tragedy soon to be

I heard it loud and soon had come to find

These voices that had knocked at my mind

"Wow, they're really rotten!" "Cheat 'em and you leave 'em"

"You're the worst" "Just die, make my day!"

And all but me could scream inside

They just won't hear me, listen, or try

Not a word to swallow left me feeling hollow

If I can't talk, then I'll cry!

"Well this is what you get for holding on"

The haunting noise from LONELY sung

And buried this in me because

"It's eye for eye"

Another day, the same they're cloudy minds will rain

Soaking me through, I start to break and melt away

Never to stop, I steal whatever's on their mind

So I'm the monster who they're not allowed to treat kind

Running away, I thought I could maybe escape

Standing in place would only make me suffocate

Dodging the daggers from their eyes and brushed aside

I flew away and out of their sight to where they couldn't find

Circling the woods, I know

Is crazy but there was nowhere to go home

And I was so afraid, you know

But so happy now because it's you I had found

I heard it loud "I wait to hear the sound"

"That soon will paint my world up and down"

"Someone, please I'm begging"

"Take me far away from the constant fear!"

"I'm so alone here!"

The "me" inside that sat and cried

Picked up himself and left it behind

"Scared of what they're thinking?"

"Maybe you can never be brave and change what's to come?"

But knocking on that door "I know what's true"

And sure the story's soft and new

I'll slowly turn that cover page and open up

Helplessly crying, she was sitting there

"Day after day, it never will end"

"I dream that this whole world will break

To pieces plenty but can't do a thing!"

"I'm scared" a feeling understood

"It hurts" a voice I know too well and should

Wouldn't it be nice if one day we could be saved like in a fairy tale?

I broke out words, knocked on your heart

This feeling's new, don't know where to start

We'll talk to each other like

"Hey, it doesn't matter! It's all alright"

"So please just don't cry!"

If "me" inside and I can laugh

Our hearts are one and are leaving the past

Maybe even now "my heart that's saving others"

is something closer to "brave"

And as I know I'm turning every page

And moving forward everyday

I'll hear the voices from beyond that old door never again


	2. Ayano's Theory of Happiness

Again those years run on by

My mind filling up with only family

Ayano now s your big sister everyone

so try to get along with her for me please

Little house of crimson brick, we all had fit inside of that place

Two and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own so it seemed

Looking deep into their eyes, so red in all three and then I see

Hidden just beneath are memories grown ups never see

Terror in his face he said I m a monster deep inside filled with fear

But they re wrong and so I said That s not true at all, just look here

That red you hate so much, a hero wears it proud! No really

It s okay, no need to be afraid anymore

Thinking of what d be fun, or might be dumb,

I was a big sister and tried my best too

Hey guys, look over here! A crimson muffler I wrapped around me

A secret brigade -er something

Dye it in madder of roses, so we can begin

Just because we play heroes, it doesn t mean nothing

So maybe just a little we ll smile again

And always be one big happy family

I hope they re happy and laughing at every new day

And if they just couldn t take it, they wont run away

Now listen close, hear this secret for you

And so the sun sets on a day fun and new

Blowing spring into the air, the adult world we knew was changing too

Something wrong I couldn t see, like a plan of their own so it seemed

Billow tears and fade away, the people that I love keep crying out

No one seems to notice but it s all dying into black

It s all gone wrong, but now I knew deep down

I couldn t tell a SINGLE soul how I felt

God no, oh please don t destroy what I had found

In came a world where our happiness died and flew out

Oh madder red no, I beg you, can take no more

Why can t you stop breaking futures so there ll be tomorrow?

The tears never stop falling the answer is clear

Hiding behind smiles from ear to ear

If they were my eyes, such red eyes, I wonder could I

be their one and only hero who saves their future?

I m clumsy awkward and shameful no less

But on this mission, I must go alone

Now I m gone and wonder what the brigade is doing now and hope again

They re smiling all the time and they re getting along with each other

They probably hate me now or maybe just hurt

I wonder, have I become for them their big sister by now?

Will you remember the word I loved with every bit inside me

That happiness ah how strange it is, the feeling

And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you love it too 


	3. Lost Time Memory

Years run by and I m living with your shadow

Feeling more everyday that goes by

I sit alone as I draw away thoughts in my mind

Fight the sun down a hilly road before us

The hazy shape of a boy and a girl

The rays give way stabbing holes of the heat in my eyes

Why don t you butt out?

Disappear and never come back!

Brushing off the hand that helped me

I won t leave you

You were firmly yelling

Grabbing to the hand that I held back

You re annoying

Moving away to walk ahead and

Never looking back as I leave you

Was it the real you that I knew?

Lesson learned, I don t need to turn the page of

My life goes on, so I ll rot away here

A time machine turning back to the day would be nice

Years fly by but I m living, fraid of dying

And drawing out hopes of maybe someday

Though I know that I am never to see you again

Don t wonder why, wanna die, wanna die

Grabbing my own hand, cursing it to hell as I sat there

Not a thing I can do might as well

Live it up while I m still alive and I m breathing

In this midsummer dream maybe see

The younger me that I was playing before you flew free

Back in the days where I had hid in the haze

But slowly running ablaze and burning red in my brain

18 years, a boy no longer

To wait for her to fall from somewhere

Remembering the figures blurring in the

Summer in a heart beat

Fight the sun in desert school grounds

A smile from ear to ear, it resounds

Why don t we play a game?

Another round as you go round

You okay? with a worried kind of wail

Things like you wouldn t ever get me

You act so sad, but it s all just an act in the end

Today s a haze, better become apathetic

Keep up the pace I had yesterday cuz

I don t want your heat to ever leave like in my sleep

If I can t dream, you and me that I ll see and we will be so

Rather hold the past than to let go

Never wake or I ll break from the shaking

Outside world that tried to reject me

But you can t see the day break again without tomorrow

As if I would care in slightest

Running by all these arid days that I d kill just so they d go away

Yes, I d rather be all alone!

18 years and kind no longer

He cried to god but can t get stronger

Reaching out both his hands to hold to

Such a pretty smile he can t take

Fighting suns in such a small town

Oh god why can t you free me somehow?!

Suddenly every sigh I tried to breathe was stopping now

No can t go back

(That summer day)

It hurts so bad

(Don t ever touch)

Or it might break

A voice is calling out Can you hear me? disappearing

Somehow now clear, aah so that s the reason

Midsummer night dreams and I reach out a hand through the haze

Cry to god, a boy, no stronger

And in those days he stood, no falter

A summer smile I won t remember

No, it stays the same forever

Guess I died. And I m so sorry

Goodbye s too sad and way too lonely

Oh god, no, don t you say that you re leaving

Oh no don t leave me!

I finally know those hazy figures

Were just looking for this me 


	4. Toumei Answer (redo)

Running by all those arid days

Where each day is the same

Sitting alone just one desk too far from sunlight

Well, what are you waiting for?

As if it s quizzing me Batting an eye lash at that textbook with no answers

Aah

If you wanted to know my grades

I guess I d say

The same.

I don t know why they make these tests so very easy

While you smiled at me timidly You sat right next to me Keeping a grin all while you held closely such a bad grade

Out beyond the sky, I just cant help but sigh

Maybe its because I see the world for all it is

Isn t that too sad?

The world is much more fun!

Back then, you always seemed so glad

I just cant take you

Playing with a heart that only wants to disappear

Once again, I cant find a thing that makes want to remain here

Ringing in a tone that only whispers You re a cruel and callous fool

And even then I it s know kinda true

So even if a miracle occurred and somehow answered all of this

Surely in ten or twenty seconds I could figure just a bit

Even if I die right now I know that I will soon just be replaced A

nd then again, saying crazy things like that, isn't it just silly?

Flying by those airy days

Where each day is the same

When you were gone that space started making me uneasy

Well nuff said anyway, my test scores stay the same

Even alone I know all the answers to the problems

Aah

As I ran through those hazy days

There must have been a change I

couldn t see your tree in the forest of the problems

That shade of your flowing hair

That smile, without a care

Its likely that most of them will forget it in a heartbeat

That empty desk I m by,

And out the pane of sky

What is it that I am waiting to be echoed back?

Even though I tried,

Your words would pass me by

In the end, I didn t solve a thing at all

By getting just a little closer to you, I think I could find it out

Just so these days would never ever have to end without a doubt

Ringing in a tone that slowly died and never will restart again

And all at once, I know everything is gone

She couldn t take it

Living with a heart that only wants to disappear

Keeping her feelings hid behind a smile that stretched from ear to ear

Even when the smile had folded up and died from soaring from the WINDOW

Even then, I don t think that I ll forget, such a pretty smile


	5. Outer Science

Tragedy ridden, never fit in, and dead now

A life gone so quickly, would it knock at the door?

Fidgeting itty bitty master watches "Oh what an ugly tale"

Sprawling and crawling down the body and throat

Melting away the decaying and beaten down heart

Drink in and sink in every bit of your life

I'm hungry for your eyes

Hey, it's all that you had wanted and more

And then you stared a scary glare into my core

A bleeding tragic heart before me and I'm starving

You're in the belly of the beast

Love and your ego rest in peace

And the "weird" little you, will soon then be born anew

Just a monster by now I am loving it I cant deny but

Crying to god you scream out "Why?"

"Stop this already" you just whine

Will you suck it up now? This fate cannot be unwound

Succeeding, succeeding, succeeding, boss-to-be, can't wait to meet

Fate, dream, and, live and, think and, die on the ground now

They fall so in love then watch it come falling down

Softly he's snickering, the smiling snake

"How stupid can they be?"

Ah ta-ta-tell me why I can't get enough

Gotta break it, the shaking hearts that never give up

Haunting their tauntingly inadequate lives

I'm buried in their eyes

Right, it's living in you, crawling inside?

The power digging deep, able to "meet their eyes"

In this cold as stone, real tragedy, you'd be the queen

Cheers to the years and life you made

Love and your ego slip and snake

Hazy days all around as they come billowing down

Back to page one where this story started really getting gory

"Please, give it back!" you screech and scream

"Stop this already" quite the plea

Oh you think that I care? Well life's just one fated snare

Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality

Ah what a stupid way to live

Try try again you just resist

Wanna turn back the page, reset the actors on stage

Knock knock it down as you're heaving

Howling, even louder screaming

Ah what an ugly way live!

Don't even ask me "Why" again

You're just bleeding with greed, and doing time for the crime

Believing miracles empty, breaking into pieces plenty

"Done with it all! I just don't care"

Helpless and crying, you sit there

But that's all I will say, THE END is fading away

Day after, day after, kids of tomorrow

Day after, day after, sunset

Day after, day after, day after, laugh in the haze!


	6. Children Record

With my white headphones, I look to the side

And then I give a slight grin as I signal to you

When I knock knock knock on that big empty doorway

My heat is gone then instantly

It overflows "Can you still not see with open eyes"

Staring ever so blankly through the back of my mind

"I don't know" ringing out a tone I don't hear

"Now's the time! I'm taking back what was already mine!"

And then again,

This life can be hard

Although in a second I would give to give it up

A sickening system that taunts fate

Without me this whole world is very likely just to die

Boys and girls its time to look ahead

So we can fight that sun and live tomorrow

Bring it back around Bring it back around

A hazy crescent that is slowly burning away

Now now coding the messages with zeroes

Now moving out to a world that we call real life

Over to warfront fantasies

"Oh you first" as you were sticking your tongue out

What a stupid way to hide away fear

"I'm ready, let's go!" a password is spoken

Yet now that child can never sleep

Ever again, day is fading faster than you know

For the kids burning away all the time they have left

"Rise against" isn't that trendy thing now

Never sleep in this heat so you better hurry up hurry up

In tempo your eyes are staring straight at mine and

High touching the beat is never everlasting

Don't you think that we were way too slow?

So come on You're one of us.

One chord and your eyes are staring straight at mine and

Buttoned up the beat is never everlasting

Can't you see that this is not a joke?

Look around, it's like a dream but way too real to be

Don't you think we were destined to meet?

It isn't weird that we're all thinking the same?

"It aint so bad, is it now?"

You open up your eyes and just hold out your lone hand

Yell those cheap words and throw them away

I don't know why, but each word is calling my name

And all this helps me to be moving forward

Boys and girls its time to look ahead

So we can fight that sun and move on forward

Bringing back the words swallowed in my mouth

"Goodbye tomorrow" "Hello" to another day and

"Hey hey, this world was really pretty mean and"

"Hey, maybe I wasn't paying much attention, but…"

That's the end of that

Boys and girls its time to look ahead

So we can fight that sun and live tomorrow

Take it in your hand Take it in your hand

The hazy sunlight that is slowly burning away

Now now, calling the messages to end now

Now moving out to a world that we call real life

Over to warfront fantasies

That never end

I guess it isn't a game


	7. Yuukei Yesterday

They're all so happy and smiling, sunny skies above

Like they're wanting to get in my way

I'm glaring holes through the sea, parting waves in this heat

Was a long night so good thing I saved

Shooting daggers from my eyes as they step to the side

If you hate it, you don't have to stare

"Good morning!" he shouts to me, stretches side to side

And he's just standing there like his bedhead is a style

If you'd just take the time to look me in the eyes

We'd fall in love- no wait.

I'm really not all into that

But I'm still wondering why I can't look in your eyes

"That's not it, I swear...just shut up and go away!"

I know that pa-pa-para-part of me is glaring down the sunrays

Other pa-pa-para-part of me fears you might see my heart race

Hating every time I say and think but never think and say it

What is up with this voice inside my head?

Wow wow wow Ta-ta-tara-talking to you, scowl that I'm making

I don't know why but I'm breaking, voice is stuttering and shaking

"For the love of-NEVER MIND! Just tell me if I'm going crazy"

Yeah I know, in the end I'm really dumb

I can't stop yawning, this classroom's the same everyday

Just two desks not too far from the sun

It's really freaking me out!

Sooner die than show you

Radio beating loud in my brain

Rising from my desk, a careless and simple mistake

And I knew right away I'd been caught

Beating too loud not a sound

My headphone acting

Was really poorly done since they weren't plugged in at all

"Yeah I know, so I've lied, but years and minutes fly

And not a single PERSON out there would remember, right?"

But I'm still wondering why

Why my tongue always fights

I can't even tell him how much I hate his face!

Showing a pa-pa-para-part of me so you might get the message

But the words I wanna shout to you get swallowed back up again

Going on and on, a part of me has really come to like this

Who'd 'a known? I'm timid kind of girl

Wow wow wow "La-la-lara-looks like you've been having quite a good day!"

"Do you just not comprehend my hate or should I count all the ways?

Pinching out your cheek, I hate this kind of cheeky type of PERSON

Not again! 'Nother day's about to end

One more time!

Pa-pa-para-part of me is squinting through the sunrays

"Wait a sec, before you set!" breathing a gulp of air I intake

And the pa-pa-para-part of me that's beating takes a beating

Yet the thrill is amazing even still

"I wanna ta-ta-tara-tell you!" I keep thinking as I'm sprinting

And I just don't understand!

My heart's a bombshell and it's ticking

'Fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and sun is setting

If I could, I would tell you what I thought

Can you help? I'll do anything oh God!


End file.
